Evening Plans
by Mintey
Summary: Susan is growing up, and Peter isn't too happy about it. Does he have the right to be, given his own actions?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does, you know the deal...

**Notes:** Message me before using any of my characters, yadity-ya-dee-yah, ya'know, the usual. Takes place after the Silver Chair. Football is what Americans know as soccer. Random little one-shot. Kindly read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Evening Plans :.<strong>

Susan opened another button on her dress, showing some extra cleavage. She was not paying attention to where she put her feet. She walked straight into a strong chest. The figure didn't budge. Susan looked up. Peter.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ugh," Susan rolled her eyes. "None of your business." She stepped around Peter. He blocked her.

"Actually," said Peter, "It _is_ my business, since mum put me in charge tonight."

"You're never home. You're always off at school. If you cared, you'd be home more often."

"Like Edmund is ever here," said Peter.

"You're never around to tell. At least he visits."

"Where's he now, huh?"

"Look, this isn't about him, Peter! Just let me go!" Susan shoved her brother out of the way. The door slammed in his face. Peter did not move. He pressed his lips together. When the door hinges creaked, Peter bolted up.

"Um. I'm home." It wasn't Susan, only Edmund returning home for spring break. Peter sat down and buried his head in his hands when he saw Edmund's confused face. "Hi there, Pete..." Edmund leaned against the wall, not even bothering to drop his bag or the books he carried. "What happened now?"

"Huh?" Peter snapped out of his daze. "Oh, nothing."

"Don't you dare 'nothing' me. You're all angr-" Edmund saw Peter's death glare. "Erm, mopey?"

"I'm not allowed to be upset?"

"And I saw Susan storm out of here. So spill."

Peter sighed. "I'm worried she's throwing her life away."

Edmund took a bite of a cookie. Mouth still full, he said, "Yeah, me too. There's nothing you can do, though."

"No talking with food in your mouth," said Peter offhandedly.

"Stop acting like Father."

"Why, because I told you to swallow so I don't need to see your half-digested food?"

Edmund suppressed a laugh. "Not just that. You're too worried about me, Susan, and Lucy that you don't even think about yourself."

"Strange," Peter mumbled, "Susan told me _all_ I care about is myself. Why? Just because I'm going to school? Because I want to do something with my life? Unlike her, who never gives anything a second thought, who doesn't care about us anymore, who doesn't care about..." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Narnia?"

"Pete, as much as I care about Narnia - and that's a lot - we all know that we can't go back. I think she's learned to accept that better than us, and she's found ways of coping with it."

Peter stared at the closed door. "It doesn't mean she has to cope _that_ way."

Edmund and Peter, as well as Lucy, knew what happened with Susan. It was something they didn't talk about. Each evening, Susan came home with a new boy around her arm, so often that her siblings had given up remembering their names. A few times, she had returned with her makeup smeared, her dress misplaced, and her hair unkempt. Peter noticed, but said nothing. Lucy would promise Peter she'd never do that, and Edmund would shake his head in dismay. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie never paid attention - Mr. Pevensie was always at work, and Mrs. Pevensie was usually out with friends or doing housework.

"Anyway, you shouldn't just sit here moping," said Edmund, "Go find something to do. I'll stay home and watch Lu."

"Actually," said Peter, grinning, "I _have_ plans. I was hoping you'd offer that." Peter closed his books. "George and I are hanging out tonight." Edmund hid his grin. Truthfully, he had seen George on his way home. Peter's friend had filled him in on their plans.

Not too long later, Peter was out the door, on his way to the nearest ice-cream parlor. Hands in his pockets, George stood outside. He waved at Peter.

"Saw little Pevensie," said George, "He ain't too little anymore."

Peter thought of his younger brother. "No, he isn't. You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Naw," George said. His eyes twinkled - maybe from the group of girls approaching, or maybe he wasn't telling the truth. Peter assumed the former. He waved at his friend, Virginia. The girl blushed and ran over to Peter. Together, the group entered the shop. Virginia gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek. It was his turn to blush.

The shop bells rang again as a couple entered. Peter hardly took a notice until George said, "Isn't that your sister?"

Peter nearly choked on his soda. It was. Susan and her newest boyfriend only ordered and left, without seeing Peter.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Virginia.

Peter played dumb. "Do what?" She glared at him.

"I..." Peter didn't want to explain this. "I yelled at her earlier today. She doesn't know I'm here." George frowned. "Neither does Edmund."

"All the better," said Virginia. She pulled Peter close, drawing his attention to her. He took her hint, and bent over to kiss her. It wasn't a short kiss, though. Virginia began to kiss other places, working her way to his neck. George gave Peter a thumbs-up.

After a few minutes, the couple broke apart to finish their food, although they still continued their actions through the rest of the evening. The night drew to a close, and Peter was disappointed, knowing he'd return to an annoyed Susan, a clever brother, and a prodding little sister. Peter went into the bathroom to wipe any lipstick off his face. He rubbed one spot continuously, but the mark was stubborn. _No_, thought Peter, _I can't have one! How'll I explain this to Edmund?_ He tried scrubbing for a while longer, but the hickie stayed. Sighing, Peter pulled his shirt collar higher, hoping it would hide the evidence.

The slam of the front door signaled Peter's return. Edmund was kicking a football against the wall. He glanced at Peter and continued playing against the wall. "Have fun?"

"It was okay," said Peter. He started for the other room. Edmund wasn't done.

"Just okay? I find that hard to believe. I mean, with Virginia and all..." Edmund grinned. Peter spun around.

"How'd you know?" Edmund stopped the ball under his foot.

"George told me."

"Why that little-" Peter clenched his fist.

"Don't, Pete. It wouldn't have mattered whether he told me or not."

Peter was confused. His only response was to say, "Huh?"

Edmund went back to the wall. Smiling to himself, Edmund tapped his neck. Peter groaned.

"Just don't tell Susan."

"Hm, well, I think you're being a bit contradictory."

"Oh, I'm allowed to have some fun too," Peter said. He hid in his room and didn't come out until morning.

**~END~**


End file.
